


Beckett's Rewards

by Taylor Dancinghands (tdancinghands)



Series: Beckett's Rules of Discipline [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Episode Related, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdancinghands/pseuds/Taylor%20Dancinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Grace Under Pressure", Carson's had enough of helplessly watching his lovers risk their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beckett's Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Season: Season 2: "Grace Under Pressure"
> 
> Language/pronunciation notes: For some reason it's become important to me that y'all know how some of the words Radek is saying _sound_. In particular, the word 'pane' -which means 'sir'- has two syllables and is pronounced (more or less) PAN-eh. Also, when we eventually get to it, 'milačku' (in which the 'č' makes a 'ch' sound) is pronounced (again, more or less) MIL-ach-ku.

It had been a long day, and Carson was bone tired when he finally returned to his quarters. Two days ago he'd endured the terror of learning that one of his lovers had crashed into the sea in a puddle jumper, and only a few hours later he'd had to watch the other risk his life to go after him. As too often happened, Carson had been left to wait and watch and be ready to put them back together when they came home… if they came home, if he could.

The unique circumstances of this disaster had meant that even when they had returned, and they had, thank heavens, he was able only to give instructions on how Sheppard and Radek could deliver first aid for Rodney's concussion and hypothermia, for the three of them had needed to remain locked in the slowly depressurizing jumper for most of another day. Having his lovers so close and hurting, but being unable to even touch them, was nothing short of torture for the doctor, and he'd slept not a wink since Rodney's jumper had gone down in the first place.

Three hours ago, he'd finally been able to let them out, to send Radek and Sheppard home to get some rest in their own beds, and to treat Rodney properly. Several scans and much labor and fussing later, Carson was finally satisfied that Rodney had received the treatment he needed and had him settled down for the night. Now, at last, he could go home and get some rest, to finally hold Radek in his arms, rejoicing in the fact that both his lovers were home and safe.

It was with bewildered dismay, then, that Carson returned to find that Radek was not sleeping soundly in their bed, as he ought to be, but sitting up on the sofa, waiting anxiously. He stood abruptly as Carson entered, and Carson could see that he'd showered and changed into a tee shirt and sweats, but seemed in no way prepared to retire. Carson felt his heart sink as he saw the deeply troubled look on his lover's face, and knew that this long, wretched day was not over yet.

"Radek?" he asked as the door closed behind him. "Why aren't you in bed, lad?"

Radek's fingers pulled at each other in a gesture Carson knew signaled deep distress. "I… I am sorry, Carson," he managed finally, staring down at where his fingers worked. "I know… you must be terribly tired and… I am sorry to ask this of you now… but I cannot sleep; I cannot rest at all. I need… forgive me, pane, but I must be punished."

"Punished?" Carson asked, furrowing his brows in perplexity. "Whatever for, lad?"

Radek could not meet his eyes as he little more than whispered his answer to Carson's question. "For… for cowardice."

"What?" Carson asked in utter bewilderment. "Radek, what in the blazes are you talking about?"

"I…" he began unhappily, "I was the one who should have gone out in that jumper, not Rodney," he confessed wretchedly. "I was the one who did repair work, and I was the one who should have done test flight, but I.. I was afraid…"

Radek's voice wavered for a moment and Carson's heart went out to his lover, as sure as he was that Radek was being far harder on himself than was fair.

"I asked him…" Radek went on miserably," to take flight for me, and he didn't even hesitate. He told me not to worry…."

"These things happen, love," Carson said gently, leading Radek back to the sofa to sit beside him. "Ye couldn't know that things would go so wrong."

"Is more than that," Radek answered, shaking his head. "When time came for me to help… when I was asked to do something more than sit around in the lab, I… I tried to find… excuse… foolish excuse…"

Carson tried to lay his arm over Radek's shoulders, to pull him close, but the man shrunk away, too wrapped up in self-recrimination to take any comfort. "All that matters is that you did go in the end, love," Carson said. "That's what's important."

Radek shook his head, drawing away to sit at the far end of the couch. "No," he said, "I should not have hesitated; should not have had to be… reminded… that I am the one he must rely upon, that there is no one else. When we finally found him… I have never felt so ashamed."

Drawing a heavy sigh, Carson looked sorrowfully over at his lover, understanding dawning slowly. When Rodney was afraid he turned it outwards, resulting in the familiar hostility and anger he expressed during stressful times. Radek had turned the terrible fear he had endured inward instead, faulting himself when he hadn't done anything wrong at all. Carson knew it wouldn't be right to punish him when he'd only been brave and frightened, though convincing Radek of this would be no easy task.

"I'm sorry love," Carson said with a sigh, "but I can't punish you for this."

Radek looked up sharply, his eyes wide with dismay. "Please, pane," he begged. "You promised… whenever I needed it!"

"Aye, I did," said Carson standing to cross his arms over his chest. "But you don't need me to validate your guilt feelings when you've done no wrong. Ye've been nothing but brave and brilliant and I won't punish you for that."

Radek looked stricken as he plead once more. "Please, Carson. You don't understand…"

"I think I do love, maybe more than you, but I doubt you'll hear it from me," Carson said sadly. "I'll give you this, though. If there's anyone you've wronged, then it's Rodney, and if he says you need to be punished, then I'll reconsider."

"Ano, pane," said Radek in a small voice.

Carson stood with a sigh, feeling badly for Radek, but more than a little annoyed for his own sake as it appeared that he was not going to get the pleasant snuggle with his lover that he had been looking forward to. Glancing back at Radek where he sat miserably hunched on the sofa, Carson shook his head and then did the one thing he knew that might shake the man out of his morass of guilt and self pity, though it was not kind.

"Well I'm off to shower and to bed then," he said dismissively, "as I'm downright knackered from a bloody long couple of days where I thought I might never see the two people I care for the most in the world again." Glancing back at Radek again, Carson saw him looking shaken and thought to himself, good. "But if you're not able to sleep, I suggest you go and sit up with Rodney in the infirmary. He'll be awake in a few hours and will most certainly want someone to talk to, and maybe he'll tell you what you want to hear, though I doubt it."

"Ano, pane," Radek murmured, and slipped away, dejected and chastened. Carson's heart ached to see the man suffering so, especially after he had been so brave, but he knew Radek would take no comfort from anything he had to say tonight. Rodney, Carson was fairly certain, would have a much better chance of setting him straight. He, on the other hand, really did need his sleep. The bed felt too large and empty as Carson fell into it at last, but he truly was very tired and, comforted by the knowledge that his lovers were safe and well, even if they weren't with him, sleep claimed him soon enough.

****

Ordinarily, Carson didn't hold with eavesdropping on his patients' private conversations, but this conversation was between his two lovers, and he figured he was entitled to listen in, to this one in particular, at least. Restored by a full night's sleep, Carson had slipped into the infirmary unannounced this morning, to see how his lovers were faring, and now stood just outside the doorway to the ward where Rodney was situated, to listen to what Radek had to say to him.

"…do not think they will let you have any coffee," Radek was saying as he came close enough to pick up on their conversation. "But there is some fruit juice here for you."

Carson smiled to hear Rodney's grumbled complaints as he drank the juice, then stilled when he spoke to Radek again. "What are you doing here anyway," he asked. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in our nice, comfy bed with Carson?"

Carson could hear Radek shift on the chair where he sat at Rodney's bedside, and it was a while before he responded.

"I could not sleep," he said, almost too quietly for Carson to hear.

There was a pause, long enough, Carson imagined, for Rodney to give Radek a perplexed stare. "Why the hell not?" he asked. "We're all back and safe. You could be sleeping in a real bed at last, with Carson, I might reiterate. Is there something you're not telling me here?"

There was another short spell of silence. "Why…" Radek managed at last, his voice troubled, "why are you not angry with me?"

Carson could not see Rodney's face, but he could well imagine his puzzled frown in the silence that followed. "Why should I be angry with you?" he asked eventually.

"Because it was my fault that you were in the jumper that crashed," Radek answered. "If I had not begged you to take my place then you never would have had to endure any of this. I should have been in that jumper, not you."

"And that would have been better, how?" Rodney countered. Carson cheered silently from where he stood and listened.

"You surely would have found jumper more quickly than I," Radek insisted, "and when time came to go with Colonel Sheppard on rescue mission, you would not… would not have tried to excuse yourself from going where you were needed." It was painful to Carson to hear the contempt Radek held for himself as he spoke, and he listened carefully to hear what Rodney would say to this.

" _How_ long have you known me?" Rodney asked archly. "Radek, have you _ever_ seen me go on a dangerous mission without complaining about it? What's important is that you went, in the end. Believe me, that's all I care about."

"Sheppard did not even hesitate," Radek replied, not heeding a word of Rodney's assurances, "while I stood and whined about not being able to swim. I… I have never been so ashamed…"

"Oh, for pity's sake," Rodney snapped. "If you hesitated to go on a rescue mission with Sheppard its because you have half a brain in your head. The man's reckless and foolhardy; it's what we expect from him. From you, on the other hand, I expect level a level head and intelligence and, may I point out, you did not disappoint in that regard. You were the one who thought of extending the shield around the jumpers, weren't you? I know Sheppard had some insane idea involving grapples that never would have worked, but you, you had the idea that actually saved my life."

Come on Radek, Carson urged silently, willing the man to hear Rodney's seldom offered praise, but Radek and Rodney were matched for stubbornness, which Carson supposed he knew all along.

"It seems to me," insisted Radek, "that the only thing you can reliably expect from me is cowardice."

The silence that followed was taught.

"Is that what you think you are?" Rodney asked, incredulously. "A coward? You _were_ there, right? That wasn't another delusion of mine, was it?"

"No… no," Radek murmured, "I was there. But only because Sheppard nearly had to order me, and Dr. Weir had to remind me of something I never, never should have needed reminding of."

"He didn't, did he?" Rodney asked with a tinge of outrage.

"What?" Radek replied.

"Sheppard," answered Rodney. "He didn't order you to go, did he? Because he has absolutely _no_ business ordering any of my people to do anything, and he knows that."

"No, Rodney," Radek said tiredly. "He didn't order me. Dr. Weir would not have let him, but that's not the point…"

"No," said Rodney brusquely, "it's not. The point is that if you were a really coward you would have gone back on the Daedalus after the siege; you would never signed up for Carson's ATA gene therapy, would never gone offworld to pull my ass out of that dart, would never have come with me to Doranda… hell, you never would never have come to Atlantis in the first place. So let's bag the coward talk, okay? 'Cause it's pissing me off."

There was moment of chastened silence, and then, "I… alright," from Radek. "Carson did not seem to think so either."

"You tried that crap out on Carson?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," said Radek with a resigned sigh.

"So that's why you were here all night?" Rodney inquired.

"It is," Radek replied, his voice thick with regret.

"Man, we both have some _serious_ making up to do," Rodney commented.

"We do," Radek said woefully.

The silence that followed was deeply contemplative, as only two silently contemplating geniuses can make it, and then Rodney spoke.

"But hey," he said, "you know It'll be fun, too. Wanna hear my idea?"

And with that, Carson turned and quietly stole away. He had heard enough.

**

I couldn't be a complete surprise, because they'd had to tell Carson that they would be providing tonight's dinner, so he was sure to know that something was up. Still, there was plenty of surprise mixed with the delight on Carson's face when he came home from work to find a particularly nice meal laid out on the table and his two subs, shirtless, collared and kneeling in front of the sofa, waiting patiently for him.

The joyful light in his Dom's eyes did much to lighten the burden of guilt and shame that had lain in Radek's heart for the past few days, in spite of what his lovers had insisted. It was not, Radek saw now, punishment that he had needed, but a night spent in obedient service, freed from the burden of his responsibilities. He had a feeling that such an evening would do Carson some good as well.

They both turned to face him as he sat between them on the sofa, Radek bending his head to kiss Carson's knee as Rodney laid his head against his thigh. Carson laid a hand on each of their heads, caressing them fondly. 

"I believe I must be the luckiest Dom in two galaxies," Carson sighed happily, then bent to take first Rodney, then Radek in a tender and affectionate kiss. Radek did not mind being second in the least, because that meant that he got to watch Rodney and Carson first. It was such a rare thing to see Rodney's face relaxed and open as it was when he was kissing Carson, revealing the fragile beauty there. The worry etched lines on Carson's face slowly disappeared as the kiss deepened, and his eyes grew dark and desirous.

The whimpers of need Radek had struggled to lock in his throat broke free when Carson's mouth finally claimed his, and then he had to struggle no more for Carson was in control. Strong fingers grasped the back of his head, forcing him to submit to the kiss and Radek surrendered happily, his whimpers transforming into a contented sigh.

"I am… sorry about last night," Radek murmured when the kiss ended, but Carson's easy forgiveness could be seen in his affectionate smile, and felt in the fingers that combed through his hair.

"That's all past, lad," he said, "and this… this is lovely."

"Its been, well," said Rodney, "a… bad couple of days, for everyone, and we thought we'd… try to make it up to you?"

"I can see ye've gone all out," said Carson, glancing over the nicely laid table, complete with candles and a small vase of flowers, "and I can't tell ye what it means to me. I can say that I'm more than a wee bit peckish though, and the food smells lovely. Shall we have some dinner then, lads?"

They dined on a hearty stew of mixed Athosian and Earth vegetables and local game, complimented by a loaf of fresh, crusty bread, still warm from the ovens, which had cost Rodney and Radek some significant favors to procure. It was all worth it, though, to see Carson enjoying the meal and so touched by their efforts. They'd all been hungry and the stew was every bit as good as it smelled, so the meal had begun in silence as they ate, punctuated only by the occasional hum of gustatory satisfaction.

Comments about the quality of the food and the skills of those who had prepared the meal came as their eating slowed to a more relaxed pace. This evolved into light conversation about the events of the day, but nothing was said about the last few, nor about puddle jumpers, nor about the dangers and close scrapes that had become part of their daily lives here on Atlantis.

Their conversation trailed off again as everyone's concentration turned to swabbing up the last traces of the stew from their respective bowls with the last of the bread, but when this was accomplished it was Carson who glanced up at his two subs for a long moment and then said, "I take it I'm looking at dessert, then?"

"Ah, mostly," said Rodney. "There is, um, a little… embellishment, sitting on top of the coffee maker, though."

Radek's sister had never much understood what her brother did for a living, and she was, naturally, not privy to his current location, but she did know that he was living far from home, and she did understand that sweets from home are always welcome, and that chocolate ships well. Radek got a box packed with a dizzying variety from his sister every birthday, name day and Christmas, and these were worth their weight in gold on Atlantis.

They bought favors, settled feuds, paid off bets and consistently added a little thrill to poker night, but Radek always made sure he kept a few of the best for himself, and one of these –a large bar of fine Belgian milk chocolate- he had placed on top of the coffee maker as dinner started so that it would be just one degree short of chocolate pudding by the time the meal ended. The expression on Carson's face as he brought the partially unwrapped bar back to the table told him that he'd gotten the timing just right.

The two subs watched as Carson dipped one finger into one of the half-melted squares and then licked away the chocolate smeared on it, while his expression took on a thoughtful, slightly diabolical cast.

"Aye," he said with a scheming smile, "this will make a perfect addition to what I've got planned for this evening. Ye'll need to have the rest of your clothes off, of course, but first I'd like you to take your chairs and set them right over there."

The straight, wooden, ladder-backed chairs that Carson had commissioned from an Athosian woodworker a few months after the three of them had come together, were a handsome and tasteful addition to his dinning area, but that wasn't the only reason he'd had them made. Radek and Rodney had both learned how strong and sturdy they were, and how easy is was to cuff or tie them in a number of ways to those chairs. He had never asked them to use two before, however.

He'd also never taken such care in how they were placed before, either, but now he had Rodney and Radek set the chairs facing each other, a little over one meter apart, lined up with marks on the floor he'd apparently made some time earlier. He then had them divest themselves of the rest of their clothes and sit, while he removed his own shirt and then went to get the toy box. Radek wasn't exactly surprised to find Carson cuffing his hands behind his back, securing them to one of the rungs on the chair back, but he remained quite curious, as he watched Rodney being secured in the same manner, as to what Carson had in mind.

Rodney fussed at being restrained. He always did at the start, though by the end he was always enjoying himself immensely. Tonight, however, Carson seemed to have less patience for it.

"Radek, lad," he said, "would you be so kind as to remind Rodney what the rules are when you're wearing your collars?"

Radek gave a little smirk, pleased that he had been allowed to keep his glasses on this evening, for he loved watching the various expressions moving over Rodney's mobile face. "Rodney," he said, "I think our Dom wishes for there to be less complaining."

"No complaining at all, thank you," said Carson primly. "Those are the rules you agreed to, aye?"

"Well yes, but…" Rodney answered, tugging unhappily at his bindings.

"Rodney," Carson said warningly, "you do remember the nice new gag I showed you last week? I've a feeling that you're going to be the first to wear it, and tonight may very well be the night."

Radek almost had to laugh at how wide Rodney's eyes got, and he could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. "Right," Rodney murmured. "No more complaints."

Carson chuckled merrily as he stepped around behind Radek to rummage in the toy box once more. He'd set it on the floor right behind Radek's chair so that neither he nor Rodney could see what Carson was about until he stood and stepped out between them. This time when he did, Radek could see that he was holding the bungee flogger. 

At the beginning of their relationship Carson had needed to make a lot of their toys from items he could find on Atlantis, that no one would miss, and this one was one of the most ingenious. He taken a 20 centimeter bungee cord, removed the metal hooks on each end, and then unraveled the thread wrapping around two thirds of its length. The other third he'd wrapped in duct tape to make a stiff, secure handle. At the core of the unwrapped length of bungee were countless black rubber strands, and these made a delicious flogger which could deliver anything from a tantalizingly mild sting, to a viciously painful one, depending on how and where it was applied.

Radek and Rodney both watched with rapt attention as Carson stood back, glancing from one to the other, probably deciding who to start with. Radek knew he would be content either way, but the suspense was still making his heart race. Rodney looked as though he were about to have a stroke. Perhaps that was why Carson strolled casually over to him first, looking Rodney up and down as he combed his fingers through the flogger's strands.

Finally Carson reached out to trail the ends of the flogger over Rodney's chest and shoulders, caressing his skin with the misleadingly soft fibers. Rodney licked his lips and made a soft, hungry sound as the ends brushed over his nipples and Radek felt the urge to do the same. He knew that Carson had to be intentionally standing to the side so that Radek could see everything he was doing to Rodney, allowing his actions to torment both his subs at once.

Now Rodney was writhing in his chair and struggling to hold back a giggle as the ends of the flogger danced over his belly, tickling evilly. He whimpered as Carson stroked the flogger along his thighs, and then casually brushed over Rodney's rapidly hardening cock. He swept the ends softly back and forth over it till it was fully erect, then reached into his pocket to fetch out the inevitable cock ring.

Rodney gasped as Carson slid the ring into place, bending to kiss the head of his cock lightly when he was done, then Carson stood and began to apply the flogger more vigorously, striking Rodney's nipples at a lively tempo. Radek watched, mesmerized by the soft sounds of the flogger falling on Rodney's skin and Rodney's quiet moans, and by the vision of the flogger's rhythmic motion, striking first one nipple then the other, as regular as clockwork.

Gradually, the volume of the flogger's blows increased, as did Rodney's moans, and the skin around his now very upright nipples slowly reddened. Watching the results of his efforts carefully, Carson finally left off with the flogger and stepped back to regard Rodney for a moment, nodding in satisfaction. He then turned to fetch the chocolate bar from the table, tore away (the bar was well past breaking at this point) two squares, and placed them with deliberate care on Rodney's chest, one resting just above each of his nipples. The half melted squares stuck to his chest, and were prevented from sliding down by the protruding and well stimulated nubs of flesh, but the balance was still a bit precarious.

Rodney glanced down curiously, then back up at Carson, clearly wanting to know what his Dom had in mind. Carson, however, was gazing at his own fingers, which had melted chocolate smeared all over them, and after a moment's consideration, popped two of them into his mouth to lick them clean. It wasn't clear whether the sudden hunger in Rodney's gaze was for the fingers enveloped in Carson's mouth, or for the chocolate that he was clearly enjoying, but there was a ravenous light in Rodney's eyes as he watched Carson's little performance, and Carson chortled to see it.

"Would you like some, lad?" Carson asked, offering a chocolate smeared thumb.

"Yes please?" Rodney breathed, and Radek found himself biting his tongue so as not to answer likewise himself.

"Careful now," Carson admonished as Rodney leaned forward as far as his restraints would let him. "I want those bits of chocolate on your chest to stay right where they are. There'll be some penalties for you if they don't."

Radek smiled as he saw Rodney start to object, and then snapped his mouth shut, leaning back in his chair and gazing down to look at the chocolate squares balanced on his nipples again. One was slipping to the side a bit and he glanced up at Carson in alarm. Carson smiled indulgently as he reached over to set it straight, then offered his chocolate smeared fingers for Rodney to lick and suck. Just watching him was nearly enough to make Radek come right there.

He didn't remember making any noise, but Carson now glanced back at him, grinning merrily. "You all right there, lad?" he asked.

"Am…am fine, thank you, pane," Radek managed, blinking earnestly.

"I'll be with you in a bit," Carson chuckled, "and you'll know what to expect then, aye?"

Radek nodded, concentrating on not coming till Carson supplied him with his own cock ring. This was no easy task, as the next thing Carson did was to turn to Rodney and, without warning, smack his cock hard with the bungee flogger.

"Ow! Hey!" yelped Rodney. "What was that for?"

"Didn't I say that there'd be penalties for not keeping those chocolate squares where I set them?" Carson answered. "And didn't I also say that there was to be no complaining?"

"Not complaining," Rodney denied forcefully. "Just shrieking in agony here. That is allowed, isn't it?"

"I suppose I'll allow it for tonight," said Carson indulgently, inspiring Rodney to pout, silently.

Carson turned to Radek now, flicking the flogger against the heel of his hand as he stood a moment to look his sub up and down. Radek only grew harder, if that were possible, under the heat of his Dom's gaze and cast his eyes down, waiting on Carson's pleasure. Radek felt the flogger brush over his thighs first, and he opened them without thinking, to allow Carson easier access.

"Such a good lad," Carson murmured, as of to himself, but Radek basked in the praise, sighing in contentment as Carson began to strike the insides of his thighs gently.

He moaned softly as the blows became harder, stinging sharply on his tender flesh, and then they stopped and Radek looked up at the sudden cessation to discern the cause. Carson's gaze was on his abundantly weeping erection, and his hand was in his pocket, rummaging for something.

"Thank you pane," Radek said as Carson rolled the cock ring into place. One more thing had been taken out of his hands and he was truly grateful for it.

Carson only grinned in reply and then shifted his attentions to Radek's chest, laying the flogger over his nipples as he'd done to Rodney's, first slowly and gently, then faster and more forcefully. It was the nature of the instrument that Carson had chosen, that its blows moved from pleasantly arousing stings to agonizingly painful in a very short time. Radek's panting whimpers seemed music to Carson's ears, however, and he crooned soft encouragements as Radek suffered.

When he finally stopped Radek's poor nipples were standing prominently out on his chest, ready to be decorated with their own two squares of half melted chocolate.

"You heard the instructions I gave to Rodney, aye?" Carson asked, standing back to admire his handy work. Radek nodded, feeling the warm chocolate settle onto his abused and swollen nipples. "I want to see that chocolate stay right where it is," Carson instructed, "till I take it off."

"Um… Carson…?" Radek heard Rodney speak anxiously from behind Carson. "Ah… about that…"

"Rodney?" Carson's voice was warning as he turned to face his other sub. Rodney's face was a mask of distress, and his whole body was slightly sheened with sweat, possibly as a result of the room's warmth, or of what he had been watching a moment ago. In any event, the sweat had loosened the chocolate's grip on Rodney's chest, and one square looked to be seconds from dropping into his lap, while the other was listing dangerously on its perch. It took every ounce of self control Radek had not to laugh, or even chuckle, lest he place himself in similar straits.

"Dear me, lad," said Carson shaking his head. "That won't do at all, you know."

"I tried," Rodney pled helplessly. "I really tried."

Carson sighed and set the chocolate straight again, licking his fingers clean once more as he continued to shake his head. "I've promised a punishment, and a punishment you'll have, lad," he said. "Make no mistake."

It looked to Radek like he was going to try to plead for mercy, but then Rodney seemed to remember that he wasn't supposed to complain, and so shut his mouth unhappily and just nodded. The look of resigned surrender on his face was so sweet Radek might have come right there if it weren't for the cock ring. He ached to come but simply couldn't.

Resignation aside, Rodney could not contain the gasp of pain that came with the first blow of the bungee flogger on his cock. The gasps gradually turned to wails of agony as Carson continued to strike Rodney's reddened and erect cock at least a dozen times. Radek watched all this with some desire, but also a fair amount of dread, for it was impossible for him to restrain his panting breaths as he observed Rodney's torments, and the repeated expansions of his chest were causing his own two squares of chocolate to shift dangerously.

"There now," Carson soothed the quietly whimpering Rodney as his punishment concluded. "Ye've taken that quite well. I'm proud of you." Carson bent to kiss his sub on the lips and Rodney lifted his head to answer hungrily, in spite of the unshed tears of pain in his bright eyes.

"In fact," Carson continued, "I'm so pleased, I've got a little something to make it easier for you, after a fashion."

Both Rodney and Radek knew better than to view this remark with anything but suspicion and watched intently as Carson returned to the toy box to fetch something else from within it. He had his hands in his pockets when he stepped forth again and only drew them out as he stood before Rodney. Radek could not see what it was that lay in Carson's hand, but the look of dread in Rodney's wide, blue eyes told him just what they were.

"Please…" Rodney gasped before he could stop himself and Carson shook his head, laying a finger over Rodney's lips.

"Not another word, lad," he warned and Rodney shook his head fretfully, swallowing so hard that even Radek could see it.

Lips held tightly shut, Rodney whimpered with distress as Carson carefully tightened first one, then the other nipple clamp, so that now they propped up the squares of chocolate he had placed so carefully on Rodney's chest. Radek could see Rodney's toes curl in his efforts to stay still, and his own panting breaths were coming more rapidly by the second. He could feel the hairs on his chest slowly coming unstuck from the squares of chocolate Carson had placed there. Even as he glanced down to check on their state, the one on the left came loose, slipped off his nipple and dropped onto his thigh which a quiet plop.

"Sakra," he murmured. Alerted by his quiet exclamation, Carson turned back from admiring his handy work on Rodney to see what Radek was on about.

"Omluvam se, pane," Radek stammered as he fell under Carson's stern gaze, not really paying attention to what language he was speaking. "I… I am afraid I have failed you."

Carson shook his head sadly as he walked back to Radek, tisking quietly under his breath. "Radek, lad," he commented with disappointment, "I thought ye'd do better."

"I… I make no excuse," Radek said humbly. "I know I have earned punishment."

"Aye, ye have," said Carson solemnly, reaching down to replace the chocolate on Radek's chest. He regarded the chocolate smeared fingers of his left hand and then tilted his head thoughtfully. "If ye can keep those squares straight during your punishment," he offered, "then there'll be a treat for you when we're done."

"Dekuju, pane," Radek answered, eyes fixed on his Dom's fingers, then he drew in a steadying breath and closed his eyes, steeling himself for what was to come. The first blow took his breath away and drove a sharp cry from him. Radek did not bother to count, but he felt fairly certain that his punishment was lasting longer than Rodney's. That was only fair though, as his piece of chocolate had fallen right off whereas Rodney's had only slipped a little.

At last the sharp, nearly agonizing strikes of the flogger against his cock ceased and Radek's cries decreased to pained whimpers. Reddened and over sensitized, Radek's cock was still firmly erect and received the brief press of Carson's lips gratefully.

"Very good, lad," Carson praised him when he was done and saw that the chocolate on Radek's chest remained where he had placed it. "I do believe you've earned your reward." Then there were chocolate covered fingers at Radek's lips and he drew them in with relish, sucking and licking the chocolate away and then enjoying the taste of Carson alone. He relinquished them only reluctantly when Carson drew them back, sighing wistfully as they slipped away.

"Now I think it's only fair that you have the same advantages as Rodney at keeping that chocolate in place, aye?" Carson asked, reaching into his pockets again.

"Ano, pane," said Radek with resignation, having known that there was a set of nipple clamps in his future the moment he saw them go on Rodney. Submission was not always easy, he knew, but at the end of the evening it was always worth it. Radek shut his eyes tight as the clamps pinched viciously at his nipples, and then let out a slow breath as the pain slowly faded, as it always did, leaving him sensitized even to the faintest of breezes blowing through the room, and incredibly aroused.

Glancing across at his fellow sub, Radek found Rodney in a similar state, eyes glazed and lips parted slightly, his cock dark and erect, a glimmer of moisture visible at the tip. Radek felt his own cock, in spite of its recent abuse, twitch slightly at the sight, responding to the equal parts of arousal and desire coursing through he body. Carson was standing back now, equidistant between his two bound and debauched subs, looking back and forth and admiring them both. There was an anticipatory gleam in his eye, however, that had Radek both curious and a little suspicious.

"Now," he said, drawing a deep breath and rubbing his hands together. "Now I think we're ready for last bit of gear."

Gear? Radek wondered, frowning, and he saw Rodney eyebrows raise in alarm. Carson was behind him again, however, rummaging in the toy box and neither one of them could see what he was after. The sound of a length of light chain being gathered up from amongst the contents of the box was unmistakable, though Radek could not imagine what Carson meant to do with it. He stepped back between them finally, an ample length of slender chain spilling idly from one hand to another, and regarded them both again.

"This is going to be just grand," he said, more to himself more than either of them. "I can't wait to see how this works."

Radek was already putting nipple clamps and chain together in his mind and coming up with nothing nice, and from the looks of Rodney's alarmed gaze, his fellow sub was having similar thoughts.

"Lads, lads," Carson admonished, seeing their troubled glances. "Ye've no need to look so fearful. I know ye'll enjoy this, nearly as much as I will."

Radek and Rodney both knew this to be Carson Beckett code language for 'you will suffer horribly while I have a jolly good time', and he could see Rodney rolling his eyes expressively. Radek sympathized with Rodney's attitude, but at the same time he knew that there was nothing more wonderful than helplessly enduring whatever torments Carson had in mind for him, and that he would love every second of it.

Thinking of this, rather than of the pain and discomfort that was shortly to come, Radek sighed and bowed his head, waiting upon his Dom's pleasure. Carson had been watching him, evidently, for at this gesture Carson drew in a breath and murmured "Are ye ready for me then, lad?"

"Ano, pane," said Radek softly without raising is head. Carson's fingers on his face lifted him and the look on his Dom's face was tender. "It fills my heart, to see you submit so beautifully lad," he said. "Ye know that, don't ye?"

"Ano, pane," Radek said once more with a contented smile, feeling Carson's hands caress their way from his face to his chest, where he carefully lifted one of the nipple clamps. Making sure they didn't come dislodged, he clipped each one to the chain in his hands, which seemed to split into two ends –one for each of his nipples. Straightening the chain out as he walked, Carson made his way across to Rodney, and now Radek could see that there was a short length of chain, whose ends were clipped to his nipple clamps, and that another length was attached halfway between them. At the other end of this there was another short section of chain and, as Radek watched, Carson fastened the ends of this chain to Rodney's nipples. Then he stood back to admire his creation.

The chain that stretched between them was not too taut, so that its weight alone tugged gently but steadily at Rodney and Radek's captured nipples. Blinking through the sensations, Radek looked up to regard Rodney who sat stone still, eyes wide with arousal and astonishment, his lips parted around his shallow, panting breaths. The two squares of chocolate were now propped securely over his distended nipples and Radek could see his cock twitch slightly in arousal, yet more precum oozing from its tip.

"Oh that's lovely," Carson breathed, his voice shaking with desire and his cock visibly contesting with the confines of his trousers. "I wish you could see yourselves," he continued, "both caught up like this, bound and linked together. It's perfect… bloody perfect."

He stepped forward then, looking over the slender chain that connected them like a child who's just gotten the most wonderful toy in the world, and reached out a single finger to gently lift the chain at its center, only a few centimeters. Even the subtlest difference in the chain's weight was telegraphed to Rodney and Radek's nipples most vividly, and they both drew in a short breath.

"Oh yes," Carson was almost moaning. "Oh lads, its better than I'd ever imagined. Now I wonder what would happed if…"

Straightening and standing back just a bit, so that both of them could clearly see what he was about to do, Carson curled his forefinger into the base of this thumb deliberately, his hand hovering over the center of the chain for just long enough that they could anticipate his actions but not prepare themselves for it. Then he released his finger and flicked the chain, hard.

The chain bounced and swayed, tugging and jerking against their nipples erratically and asymmetrically. Rodney moaned helplessly, his voice trailing off to a whimper at the end, and Radek gave a sharp cry, panting as his cock surged painfully in response. He closed his eyes for a moment as he waited for the sensations to pass, and when he opened them again, Carson was positively beaming.

"Oh that was lovely, just lovely," he said with a grin. "But there is something I need to add, I can see that now." The chain was still swaying slightly, gently tugging at the left nipple then the right then the left again, and both Radek and Rodney were somewhat beyond speech at the moment, and so watched in helpless silence as Carson returned to the toy box for a brief moment.

Carson had never used the little bell he held in his hand now on Rodney, though he had once suspended it from the tip of Radek's cock in a session several months ago, before Rodney had begun playing with them. Rodney, then, had no idea how much a sub can come to detest such things, but even Radek was beyond any such feelings now. It was easy to see where Carson was going with this, but Radek didn't care. Carson would do what pleased him, and that was all that mattered.

Smiling mischievously, Carson carefully hung the bell at the center of the long chain connecting them. It added only a gram or two to the weight of the chain as it tugged on their abused nipples, but it changed the dynamics of how the chain moved, especially when Carson flicked the bell, to set it ringing.

With the bell's mass acting as a pendulum, the chain swayed back and forth, tugging at their nipples alternately, and Rodney began to whimper at the sensations, head thrown back and eyes closed. Radek found himself gasping in time to the tugs, and made himself stop and take a deep breath to avoid hyperventilating. Looking down then, at where the clamps pulled at his poor abused nipples, he came to notice that the squares of chocolate were melting even more, oozing over his nipples and the surrounding aureoles. Carson, it seemed had followed his gaze, and now met Radek's eyes hungrily.

His Dom's eyes were just a bit glazed as they took in the sight of the chocolate melting over Radek's nipples, and he licked his lips. "Ye know, lads," he said, his voice rough and unsteady, his brogue thick and dark as molasses. "I think it's time I enjoyed my dessert."

Radek opened his mouth and a soft helpless noise emerged, but nothing involving higher cognition processes was working at all now. He heard Rodney make a sort of questioning sound, but it was clear that his brain was functioning no better. Carson stalked up to Radek, his look positively predatory, then leaned over to kiss him, claiming him briefly with his lips. He dropped to one knee next, resting his hands on Radek's right thigh, then reached across to lick at Radek's chocolate covered right nipple, swiping at the confection with the tip of his tongue.

Radek held himself as still as possible, steeling himself for the full assault he knew was coming.

"Oh, that's bloody perfect," Carson breathed, and then moved in for another taste, this time engulfing Radek's whole nipple with his mouth, clamp and all.

Radek gave a choked cry, feeling the wet heat of Carson's mouth on his over-sensitized flesh, his tongue probing everywhere in its pursuit of the melted chocolate stuck to Radek's nipple. Radek gasped and trembled, feeling as much as hearing Carson hum in contentment as he tasted and tongued. As he trembled, the motion traveled down the chain and caused the little bell at the mid point to chime away merrily, and probably telegraphed some of the motion to Rodney at the other end, but Radek was not paying the least bit of attention.

Eventually, Carson seemed satisfied that he had consumed every last particle of chocolate from Radek's right nipple and drew away, licking his lips tantalizingly, and then leaning across to share the taste with Radek again. Still a bit dazed from Carson's assault on his nipple, Radek savored the taste of chocolate in Carson's mouth nonetheless, and his Dom seemed to understand his less than energized response. The kiss was gentle and indulgent, and after only a moment or two he drew back, pushing himself to his feet again to regard the scene once more.

After a brief consideration Carson shook his head and turned to retrieve the chocolate bar from where he had left it, back on Dom of the coffee maker, and removed another small portion.

"Sorry, lad," he said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all, "but I just can't leave well enough alone." And with that Carson carefully balanced a particularly melty bit of chocolate (more like a flattened blob now) on the very tip of Radek's very erect cock. Radek gave a little helpless sob and looked down, feeling his cock twitch at the sensation of the soft, warm chocolate resting on its head. Carson had seen to it that the confection was stuck firmly in place, however, and it remained where he had placed it.

Radek looked back up at his happily smiling Dom, who patted his head indulgently. "Ye needn't worry that I'll punish you for letting this one slip," he said. "That'd just be cruel. Try your best to keep it though, and there'll be a treat in it for ye at the end."

Radek made a lost sort of sound, that was meant to signal his assent, or at least his understanding, but Carson seemed to understand anyway, nodding his head as he strolled over to address Rodney now. It was very pleasant to watch Rodney receive the same treatment as he had gotten, and Radek took particular pleasure in hearing the whimpering sobs Rodney made when Carson went to lick and suck the chocolate off of *his* right nipple, even as Rodney's squirming and trembling did indeed tug at the chain and therefore at Radek's nipples as well. It was also quite amusing to see his eyes widen almost impossibly as Carson placed another bit of chocolate on Rodney's cock, just as he had on Radek's, but Radek's smile faded when he realized that Carson was returning to play with him once again.

Carson addressed his left nipple with the same relish as he had the right, and Radek found himself once again trembling and moaning at the nearly overwhelming sensations. When Carson finished this time, however, he took a fresh piece of chocolate into his mouth before kissing Radek, letting Radek take it from between his lips, to savor it along with Carson's kiss. Radek closed his eyes as the kiss ended, reveling in the taste of chocolate in his mouth and the floating sensation of being utterly awash in endorphins. The intermittent tugging on his nipples that came as Carson ate the last piece of chocolate from Rodney's left nipple just served to sustain them, and Radek sighed with contentment.

Even with his eyes closed Radek could tell when Carson had given Rodney his own piece of chocolate, as Rodney had a set of special, unique sounds he emitted when consuming chocolate –in public or in private, clothed or naked and whether he was wearing nipple clamps or not. When the wanton sounds of Rodney's pleasure had faded to contented hums, however, it occurred to Radek to wonder what their Dom would do next, and when he arrived at the likely answer his eyes flew open.

Indeed, Carson was now eyeing the bit of chocolate resting on Radek's cock head with the same anticipatory gleam in his eyes that he'd had when preparing to assault his nipples. Radek felt his heart race as Carson approached, ready to beg him to do it, and to plead for mercy in the same breath, but there was no point in doing either. Carson would do as he pleased, and that was more exciting than anything.

Carson's face was flushed as he knelt between Radek's knees, and he smelled of arousal and chocolate. Laying his hands on Radek's thighs to spread them wide, Carson leaned forward so that his face was mere centimeters from Radek's chocolate garnished cock. He drew in a long breath, closing his eyes for a moment to savor Radek's scents before beginning his much anticipated feast.

"Oh aye," he breathed happily, the warmth of his breath ghosting over Radek's aching, touch starved cock.

"Prosím…" Radek whimpered, hardly knowing what he was pleading for.

As though he had been waiting for Radek's signal, Carson now applied just the tip of his tongue to Radek's cock, tracing the edge of the chocolate resting there. Radek whimpered again, a helpless, broken sound, and Carson took another taste, licking up the side of his cock with the full surface of his tongue.

This, some part of Radek was quite certain, was a more terrible torment than having his cock flogged. He wanted Carson's mouth on his cock. He wanted to thrust into that delicious wet heat and come, hard, but he also wanted to follow his Dom's instructions, to keep the chocolate balanced on the end of his cock until he removed it. Hands clenched into fists where they were bound behind him, Radek struggled to stay still, and let his Dom take his time.

At last, however, it seemed that Carson was prepared to show him some mercy –or perhaps he had merely exhausted his own restraint. It was a positively feral grin that Carson gave before lowering his head, parting his lips, and engulfing the better part of Radek's cock with his mouth.

"Ježiši Mariá!" Radek cried, thrusting helplessly, all his restraint and self control obliterated. "Ano, ano, ano, ano…" he babbled as Carson tongued and sucked the chocolate away. Without the cock ring he'd have come instantly, and some part of him was still valiantly trying, but it was no use, and so he merely suffered through the pleasure, with no release.

Carson hummed with delight as he consumed Radek's cock and the chocolate on it, sucking and licking to his heart's content. Strong hands held Radek's thighs firmly to the chair, so that he was quickly prevented from thrusting anymore, and Radek felt himself relax completely in response, his head falling back to rest against the hard wooden chair back. His moans and pants rose and fell in a counterpoint to Carson's contented humming, and his shudders of pleasure had the little bell at the center of the chain that linked his nipples to Rodney's, ringing away merrily.

When Carson had sucked every bit of chocolate from Radek's cock, and destroyed whatever tiny fragment that remained of Radek's higher brain functions, he drew back, licking his lips with deep satisfaction.

"Now that's what I call dessert," he said with a grin, which widened as he turned back to regard Rodney, who stared back with glazed eyes, and a deeply flushed complexion. "And look," he continued happily as he strode over to kneel before Rodney, "here's another portion, all for me!"

"Oh god," Rodney choked as Carson's mouth descended over his sex. Radek smiled to watch his Dom's head moving up and down between Rodney's thighs, his broad hands grasping Rodney's hips, pinning him in place, and Rodney's wide blue eyes, bright and stunned at the pleasure forced upon him. He listened with delight to Rodney's litany of, "Oh fuck, oh god, oh god, Carson, fuck, fuck, fuck me oh god, please…", accompanied by Carson's own sounds of pleasure, and the continued chiming of the bell. Radek hardly noticed the tugging on his captured nipples anymore, except as a continued, pleasant stimulation, adding to his overall enjoyment.

Rodney's swears had tapered off into wordless whimpers by the time Carson drew back, sighing with contentment. He rested there for a moment before pushing himself up to stand again, then leaned forward to ruffle Rodney's hair affectionately, and place a gentle kiss on his softly parted lips. He crossed to Radek next, to do the same, and Radek closed his eyes to lose himself in the taste of his lover's lips, of chocolate and a little of Rodney's precum.

He opened his eyes again as Carson straightened to stand between them, regarding them both with deep affection and heated desire.

"Such a lovely sight you make," he said longingly, "all hard and hurting and hungry, and all for me." He shook his head with admiration. "Ye've both been so good this evening, lads. It's a lovely gift ye've given me, and its done me a power of good, make no mistake. Ye've just one more trial this evening, and then ye'll have your treat, I promise you." Carson ran a single finger over the mid point of the chain as he spoke, and Radek knew then just what that last trial would be.

Rodney did too, and his eyes grew wide with alarm. "Oh no," he gasped. "Oh no, no, no, please…"

"Rodney…" Carson admonished gently, and to his credit, Rodney gave only one last, panicked, "oh god," and fell silent. Radek ought to have felt some anxiety at least, but Carson had destroyed him so thoroughly that he could not bring himself to care. It would hurt, yes, a lot in fact, and while one part of him was aware of this, he couldn't seem to make it important. What was important was that this was something his Dom wanted to do to him, and whatever that was, it was alright. He would have his treat after, as promised, and so he would endure this trial as he had all the others, and it would all be good. Closing his eyes, Radek drew a long, serene breath, and waited upon his Dom's will.

When the chiming of the bell became muffled and then fell silent, Radek knew that Carson had closed his hand over it, and a moment later he felt the chain pulling at his nipples grow taut. The tugging grew uncomfortable for a moment, and then, without further warning, the clamps were abruptly jerked down, hard. For an unbearably painful fraction of a second the clamps retained their grasp, and then they slipped free, and the agony in his chest bloomed white hot and coursed through his whole body. Radek cried out in pain and leaned forward till the cuffs binding his wrists to the chair stopped him.

Over the roaring in his ears he could hear Rodney shriek, "Ow, fuck!!! Jesus fucking Christ, I am never letting you do that again!" Even through the pain still reverberating through him, Radek had to chuckle.

"Rodney lad," Carson cautioned darkly. "I can still get that gag out."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Rodney murmured contritely between agonized gasps. "Moment of weakness; won't happen again."

"Aye," Carson nodded, "and there's a word you need to use if you mean that. Are you wantin' to use that word, lad?"

"No, no," said Rodney meekly, still panting slightly.

"Aye, I thought not," said Carson, just a little smugly as he lifted Rodney's face to kiss him with gentle forgiveness.

Breathing through the pain, Radek slowly straightened in his chair and glanced down at his poor, abused nipples. Carson followed his gaze and stepped close to examine them himself, his look turning sympathetic.

"Poor lad. Shall I kiss them and make them better?" he asked.

"Prosím, pane," he answered, looking up at his Dom hopefully.

Carson bent over to kiss and lick Radek's throbbing nipples gently, and the pain soon faded and turned to arousal once more. His cock was up and hard and leaking precum again when Carson drew back and then shifted his attentions back to Rodney. As always, Radek enjoyed the sights and sounds of Rodney being undone by Carson's gentle, pleasurable torments, and his cock only became harder still. 

When he'd had enough of this, Carson rose and stepped behind Rodney's chair to unfasten his cuffs, though he left them attached to his wrists, and instructed him to wait on the bed.

"Aye, its time for your treat," he said in response to Rodney's expectant look as he freed Radek as well. "Go and get on your hands and knees, and leave room for Radek to sit next to you. Oh, and Radek, lad, you'll want your glasses off."

Arranged shoulder to shoulder on the bed, both subs watched eagerly as Carson stepped out of his trousers at last, to reveal his own cock, hard and dark and glistening with moisture at the tip. He knelt to face them on the bed, and then leaned down to kiss each one on the lips.

"Now," he said, his left hand caressing Rodney's short, feathered hair, his right combing through Radek's, "I want you to both pleasure me at the same time, with your mouths alone. No hands, and you're to share nicely, I hope I don't have to remind you."

Radek and Rodney exchanged happy looks and then both lowered their heads, tentatively so as to allow each other room, and commenced to pleasure their Dom. They both began by placing light kisses along the length of Carson's hard flesh, but soon succumbed to the desire for more. Radek heard Carson sigh in delight as caressing lips were joined by worshipful tongues, licking and tasting.

As always, when applied to the same task, Rodney's and Radek's minds quickly fell into that place where they moved in sync, working in tandem to achieve the same goal. Without a word of discussion, Radek saw that as he moved to gently suck the head of Carson's cock, Rodney was tonguing at the base, licking and mouthing Carson's balls. At some unspoken signal, they both began to work their way towards the center, licking and sucking as they went, so that their tongues tangled when they finally met.

"Oh, that's brilliant… bloody brilliant," Carson groaned aloud, and they could tell that he was watching too, taking as much pleasure from the vision of his two subs adoring his cock, as he was from the sensations their adoration engendered.

They moved together now, kissing each other around Carson's cock as they each lavished attention on their side of his hard and heated shaft. Coming back to the head, they alternated drawing Carson's cock into their mouths and sucking, continuing to kiss each other around his cock head as they passed it back and forth. Radek felt Carson's fingers in his hair tighten into a fist as his arousal increased, and his words became breathy, punctuated with gasps of pleasure.

"Oh my beauties… my beauties," he moaned, barely able to get the words out. "Going to… going to mark you now… make you mine. Hold still now… hold… oh god…"

Carson drew back then, his tightly clenched fist leaving Radek's hair and coming instead to wrap around his cock. He stroked himself once, twice, as Radek and Rodney both watched, and then Radek realized what was coming and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt Carson's hot seed spatter on his face, knew it was falling on Rodney's too, and cried out in desire, tasting a drop or two as it fell in his open mouth.

Radek remained, eyes closed and frozen in place as he heard Carson's cries of completion gradually subside, and felt his Dom's cum slowly cooling where it had landed, on his forehead, nose, cheek and chin. He opened his eyes after another moment, turning to find Rodney, whimpering softly beside him. A long ribbon of cum decorated his face, from his temple to the corner of his mouth, and a thin strand of it stretched from his eyelashes to his cheek, when he opened his eyes, blinking dazedly.

Carson had settled back on his heels, and was watching them, grinning almost savagely with completion and satisfaction.

"Aye," he said, voice throaty and rough. "Aye that's lovely, just lovely. You're mine now, all mine." He reached out to grab Radek by the hair again, pulling him over for a fierce kiss, and then followed suit with Rodney.

"And don't ye ever forget it," he growled when he was done, blue eyes blazing darkly.

"Ne, pane, never," Radek said, his words heartfelt.

"No," Rodney replied as well, shaking his head, his voice a little broken. "I won't; I promise."

"Ah, loves," Carson sighed, his expression gentling as he reached out to caress their faces, fingers trailing through the spatters of his cum. "Now…" he said, with a mischievous smile, "I think I'd like to see you lick each other clean."

Radek felt his face break out in a grin, and saw Rodney's do likewise as they turned to face each other, and then fell to their assigned task with relish. They could not help but break into laughter as Rodney's tongue left wide, wet smears on Radek's cheek and forehead and Radek got spit in Rodney's eye, trying to lick the cum away. It was inevitable that it would end in an impassioned if messy kiss and Carson did not forbid it, so they lingered for a long while, tasting each other and Carson's cum and reveling in it all.

"Such fine lads," Carson grinned in approval as they finally drew back. "And I think you should have another treat now." Radek always enjoyed Carson's treats, and was hoping a little that they might be allowed to come now, at last, but he had a feeling that this was not what Carson had in mind. This suspicion was confirmed when Carson slipped off the bed and then padded into the kitchen to fetch the remains of the chocolate.

"Now, up on your knees, lads," Carson commanded as he returned to sit on the bed before them. "And hands behind your backs."

They did as they were told and Carson knelt forward to cuff their wrists in place, positioning them so that his two subs were facing each other. Then Carson opened the chocolate one last time and placed all the remaining half melted squares on various parts of his subs' bodies –one on Rodney's shoulder, another at the base of Radek's throat, over Rodney's right nipple, over Radek's left, resting on Rodney's thigh, stuck to Radek's belly…

When Carson had disbursed all the chocolate in this manner, he paused to regard them both, collared, aroused and hard, and decorated with chocolate, while he licked and sucked the abundant chocolate smears from his own fingers. Radek watched him with rapt attention, wanting… everything.

"Well go on then," Carson said when he had finished cleaning his fingers. "Rodney, your chocolate is on Radek, Radek, yours is on Rodney. You'll probably want to take turns, but any way you go about it is fine with me. I'm just going to sit here and watch."

The two subs exchanged gleeful looks and then hesitated, not sure who would start. Radek quickly decided that it would be easiest to defer to Rodney to begin with, and so nodded at him to proceed, enjoying the gleam in his eye as he understood, and the grateful smile. Rodney went for the piece of chocolate resting in the hollow of Radek's throat first, and Radek had to throw back his head and close his eyes at the sensations of Rodney's mouth, licking up the chocolate stuck there, and at the sounds Rodney made as he consumed it.

He could hear the sounds of Carson's wanton chuckles as well and Radek flashed his Dom a wolfish grin as soon as Rodney had finished, and then leaned forward to gobble up the chocolate resting on Rodney's shoulder, letting his teeth graze the skin there. Radek found himself making noises of his own as the flavor of the fine milk chocolate filled his mouth, but before he had quite finished it, there was Rodney's mouth on his chest, just below his right collar bone, licking up the bit of chocolate Carson had placed there.

It became a kind of a free-for-all after that, though they still mostly took turns. Radek ended up laughing so hard, as Rodney ate a piece of chocolate stuck to his ribs, that the bit resting on his belly fell off, onto the bed. Rodney started to go for it but, quick as a cat, Carson snatched it off the covers and gobbled it up himself.

"Hey!" Rodney objected loudly as he watched a piece of *his* chocolate disappear into Carson's mouth, but Carson only shook his head.

"If it lands on the bed it's mine," he said smugly. "So you might want to be a bit more careful."

Neither Radek nor Rodney had an ounce of restraint left in them, however, and Radek lost a piece of his own later, when Rodney overbalanced and fell onto his side, mashing the square of chocolate stuck to his hip into the covers, so that not even Carson wanted it. Radek laughed till tears came to his eyes at the tragic look Rodney gave the wasted chocolate smeared into the bedclothes, and then ate the piece stuck to Rodney's nipple to make him forget about it. It worked splendidly.

When they had finally finished all the chocolate Carson had stuck to them, and sat, panting with laughter and arousal and achingly hard, with chocolate smeared on both of their mouths, Carson leaned forward to kiss them both and licked the remaining chocolate off their faces.

"Did you enjoy your dessert then, lads?" Carson asked merrily when he was done. Radek and Rodney both nodded eagerly.

"Would you like to finish each other now?" he asked next, the indulgent twinkle in his eyes acknowledging how foolish he knew the question to be.

"Ano, prosím, pane," Radek breathed.

"Oh god, yes," Rodney groaned at the same time.

"You'll still have your hands bound," Carson explained, "and Radek, you'll keep yours just as they are now, but Rodney, I'd like you to come here and lay on your back, and I'll have your hands up here." Carson laid his hand on the head of the bed as he spoke.

Rodney did as he was instructed, letting Carson unclip his writs cuffs and then laying on his back with his hands stretched above his head. When he had, Carson refastened them to the headboard, so that he was bound that way. Rodney had come to that point in the evening's play where not only did he not complain at being restrained, he made a quiet little contented noise as he pulled on his wrists and found he could not move them. The sight made Radek want him badly, and his cock ached with need even more.

Perhaps he let a whimper escape, or perhaps Carson had merely seen the hungry, wanting look in his eyes, for he reached over to caress Radek's cheek tenderly, brushing his thumb across his lips.

"Ye'll have him soon enough love," Carson comforted, and then helped him to kneel, straddling Rodney's chest. The application of a small amount of lube allowed Carson to slide their cock rings off at last, and Radek held himself still for a moment, struggling to hold his climax at bay until he had enjoyed Rodney properly. Carson gave them both a moment to do this and then, at Radek's nod, helped him lean forward and take Rodney's cock in his mouth. As he felt Carson arrange him further, so that Rodney's mouth could reach his own cock, Radek realized the fiendish nature of Carson's instructions. 

With his hands bound behind his back, Radek had to lay with his chest resting on Rodney's belly, his abused and over-sensitized nipples trapped between them. Rodney was in much similar circumstances, for as Radek lowered his hips to thrust into Rodney's mouth, his own belly rubbed against Rodney's nipples as well. There was no telling if the moan Rodney gave around Radek's cock was one of pain or pleasure, but it seemed most likely to Radek that it was both, as he felt the same.

The fiery ache in his nipples where they chafed against Rodney's stomach, shot straight to his cock, sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body. He lowered his head to take more of Rodney's cock, craving it as much as he craved the sensations of Rodney's mouth, warm and wet, drawing him in, taking him deep. He could feel Rodney's nipples, like little hot pebbles against the cool skin of his belly, and craved, too, the feeling of his skin brushing against them, and how Rodney would writhe and thrust beneath him when he did. Radek spread his knees wider, to let Rodney's chest take more of his weight, and writhed helplessly himself, feeling Rodney's throat open to take him deeper still.

Now Rodney's hips were thrusting up, nearly choking Radek with his cock and Radek did not care. There could be no finesse to this, no art. He could only let Rodney fuck his face as Rodney let Radek fuck his, and the force of Rodney's cock pushing into the back of his throat again and again was as much a thrill as the heat of Rodney's mouth around his own. All these sensations expanded to fill his consciousness, just as Rodney's cock filled his mouth and throat, and  
Radek's awareness of everything and anything else dwindled away to nothing.

His whole existence was centered around the throbbing heat of Rodney's cock moving against his tongue, pressing against the back of his throat, his sweat slicked skin moving against Rodney's, the alternating flashes of pain and ecstasy issuing from his nipples as they rubbed against Rodney's body, and Rodney's tongue and lips and mouth, sucking, licking, taking his hard and hungry sex. In the uncanny way that they knew each other's minds at times, Radek also knew that it was the same in every way for Rodney, thrusting, writhing and moaning beneath him, and that together they made up one wanton, hungry, fucking creature, bent on mutual completion.

This awareness brought with it the beginning of the end for both of them. Radek felt Rodney's thrusts become more erratic, his whole body almost convulsing in ecstasy, as Radek felt his own body seem to writhe and thrust of its own accord, its movements dictated by some animal instinct within him. As an all but helpless observer, he felt the heat of completion building in him, heard the inarticulate sounds he made around Rodney's cock grow more desperate, as the moans Rodney made around his grew higher and higher in pitch.

Trembling with the nearness of his climax, Radek felt the pressure and pleasure within him build to critical mass and then… release, blooming suddenly so that his whole body was filled with an ecstatic, liquid heat. He was breaking, bursting, falling, emptying himself into Rodney's mouth, and wailing out his release around the hard flesh filling his mouth. And then that flesh was throbbing with its own release, and Radek was tasting the hot, salty pulses and being filled just as he had been emptied moments before. Their two bodies jerked and shuddered through their mutual climax, and it seemed to go on forever… until it wasn't anymore.

When the close heat of Rodney's mouth on his cock had finally become too much, Radek writhed and wriggled his way off of Rodney's body, freeing himself, and pulling his own head away from Rodney's softening flesh. Managing at last to roll over to lie at Rodney's side, Radek lay, panting and boneless with the lassitude of completion, and realized that he was hearing another voice, moaning out another climax. Raising his eyes to look past Rodney's thigh, Radek could just see Carson, hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking it one last time as he was overcome, his spending leaping forth to fall back and land on his tightly clenched fist.

Radek smiled happily and bent his head to kiss the side of Rodney's thigh, feeling Rodney reach across to kiss his knee a moment later. There was no sound in the room but exhausted, sated panting for a while, and then Radek felt the bed shift and a moment later, Carson was at his side, unfastening his wrist cuffs and helping him up to lie the right way on the bed. He freed Rodney next, and Radek could hear him moan quietly in relief as Carson gently lowered his arms at last, massaging Rodney's aching shoulder muscles for a moment before he unfastened his cuffs.

Radek closed his eyes to snuggle against Rodney and so felt rather than saw Carson leave the bed and then return a moment later with a warm washcloth. Limp as a noodle, Radek let Carson shift his limbs and body this way and that as he wiped away the sweat and remaining traces of chocolate, which left him slightly chilled until Carson pulled the blankets out from under him and then laid them over him, leaving him warm and comfortable instead.

He was vaguely aware of Carson leaving and returning with a fresh cloth to do likewise for Rodney, and then Rodney was with him under the covers, and a moment later Carson was too, crawling across to lie between them, arms wrapping around both of them to pull them close. Curled contentedly at Carson's side, Radek reached across him with his free arm to find Rodney's there as well, and where his fingers met Rodney's they intertwined and clutched each other tightly.

"All better now?" Radek heard Rodney ask sleepily from Carson's far side.

"Oh aye, loves," Carson answered softly. "Better than anything, ever."

A comfortable and affectionate silence fell over the room for a moment, and then Carson said, "Would either of you like your collars off before you fall asleep with 'em on?"

His awareness shifting to the feel of the soft leather encircling his neck, it seemed to Radek that the collar somehow retained all the pains and pleasures and delights of the evening, and held them close. He wasn't ready to let them go yet.

"Ne, pane," he said, tucking his face into the warm space between Carson's neck and shoulder.

"Nuh-uh," Radek heard Rodney mumble sleepily, his fingers tightening against Radek's for a moment.

Carson's arms around them pulled them closer still for a second, and Radek heard him sigh affectionately.

"Thank ye, loves," he little more than whispered. "Thank ye for everything."

Radek hardly had to move to press his lips against his Dom's throat, and so he did, knowing in that uncanny way that Rodney was doing the same. It was all part of the innate perfection of the universe, he realized as he drifted off into sleep.

The planets in orbit around their stars, the stars moving in their perfect dance through each galaxy, and the galaxies all moving as ordained by the perfect principles that governed everything. It was those same principles, Radek could see now, that set him and Rodney in orbit around Carson Beckett's warmth and light and strength, bringing them together to make a perfect system, balanced and dynamic, just as all things in the larger universe were.

Perceiving himself to be in the very place that the laws of creation had meant for him to be, Radek Zelenka knew the freedom and peace of that place as he fell asleep, the perfect bodies of his lovers close beside him, and the perfect beauty of the universe surrounding him.

=FIN=

Know your "Magic Words" in Czech:

ano: yes  
ne: no  
prosím: please  
děkuju: thank you  
pane: sir  
omluvam se: forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story also inspired me to create an illustration for it, which was, naturally, finished well before the story actually was, so there are a few discrepancies in the details. Still, it can be seen [here](http://www.tdancinghands.com/Adult2.htm)


End file.
